<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Chocolate Cups by tennyangiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593651">Making Chocolate Cups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennyangiee/pseuds/tennyangiee'>tennyangiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Youtuber Johnten Au, chittaphon, johnten, making chocolate cups, soft, youtube couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennyangiee/pseuds/tennyangiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Johnny N Ten uploaded a new video!” </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>In which couple YouTuber Johnny and Ten upload a new video making Chocolate Cups together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Chocolate Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Hi guys ! Welcome back to a new video of us. Today~, what are we doing today Johnny?" Ten walked from their shared living room into the kitchen, were Johnny was already standing in front of the stove and many different little packagings  of sprinkles and chocolate. </p>
<p>Johnny looked up from what he was doing and spoke to the camera."Today we gonna make Chocolate cups...Chocolate Dinosaurs actually", he held up a silicon dinosaur mould,showing it off to the camera.<br/>
"Little Dinosaurs."</p>
<p>Ten smiled and watched his boyfriend being all focused and serious, while making the chocolate cups.<br/>
"So the reason why we are doing those chocolates today is, that it's gonna be Valentine's Day in a few days, and so we decided to get each other something that comes from the heart and now we are making the chocolate ourselves." Ten explained while looking at the camera. "Yea, instead of buying over prized pralines at the store, we gonna have our own made chocolate",Johnny added. </p>
<p>In the background next to Ten, you could hear an tutorial playing from Johnny's laptop and see the american trying to crack the hard chocolate.<br/>
"And it's our friend Jaehyun's birthday soon as well and we also planning on giving him some of the chocolate that we gonna make." </p>
<p>Ten turned the camera to his boyfriend again, showing the viewers what exactly he was doing. "So right now I'm trying to crack the chocolate, so we can put it into the milk later, and all that would be going a lot faster,if a certain someone would help me."<br/>
The Thai laughed at that and slightly slapped his arm. "Ok guys,see you in a minute, gonna help the big baby real quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a little cut, the video went on from their faces to Ten showing the milk that was inside a pot, ready to boil. "We are waiting for the milk to boil... now we cracked all the chocolate, ready to put it in." He showed the bowl full of brown chocolate, which now was cracked into little pieces, before switching the view back to him and Johnny again. </p>
<p>"We have to wait for it to boil." Johnny said while preparing the little dinosaur mould.<br/>
"I think it's ready" pointing at the not really  boiling milk, Ten looked into the camera excitedly.<br/>
"No no, it has to boil",the older said, making his boyfriend turn his head to the milk again.<br/>
"It has to boil."  A bit disappointed the smaller looked at Johnny who just chuckled at him and wrapped his arm around the thai's waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten tried to say something after facing the camera again, but Johnny cut him off, not giving him a chance to speak.<br/>
"Ten was gonna touch the chocolate ... without washing his hands",the older exposed his boyfriend, making him laugh nervously.<br/>
"Sorry I forgot." He apologized, smiling widely at the camera. </p>
<p>"Crazy." Johnny also started smiling, looking at the back of the other males head, that was covered by a beanie. "It's actually clean",the younger protested, showing his hand to the camera, turning it a few times.<br/>
But the exposing didn't stopped there.<br/>
"And then I asked him, if he washed his hands, and he said yea...but he was lying."<br/>
Shaking his head and acting as if he was in disbelief, Johnny dramatically told the story to the viewers, making Ten blush a bit. </p>
<p>The next cut showed a this time actually boiling pot of milk. "Can you see it?" Ten asked, tilting the camera even more over the the boiling and steaming white liquid.<br/>
"Ok now-",Johnny was about to explain what they gonna do next,but Ten was quicker and cut him off by screaming "now put the chocolate in!", while turning the camera at himself again, smile never leaving his face. </p>
<p>Johnny held the bowl of cracked chocolate in his hands while Ten was watching him.<br/>
"Can we put in some of it?" The thai asked and tried to grab the chocolate with his hands before even getting a respond to his question.<br/>
Yet before he could take some of it into his hand, the taller quickly stopped him, making him pull back his hand out of the bowl quickly.<br/>
"Eh- Don't,no no",Johnny mumbled .Ten looked at his boyfriend confused, not knowing what the problem was. </p>
<p>Johnny grabbed two spoons and handed one to Ten. "Stop touching the chocolate with your hands babe."<br/>
Ten chuckled and put his spoon into his hand more comfortably. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The couple was now transferring the cracked chocolate from the bowl into the boiling pot of milk. They threw in spoon for spoon.<br/>
The younger put down the camera and sat it down on the counter to be able to work better.<br/>
While trying to get both of them into the frame he started to giggle since he couldn't fit Johnny into the frame because he was too tall. „Babe I can't fit your head into the frame",Ten giggled even more, making Johnny laugh. </p>
<p>Continuing to stir the milk-chocolate mix, Johnny looked at Ten before telling him that they probably needed more chocolate.<br/>
„More chocolate?", Ten took the bowl and started to add more into the pot.<br/>
„Just put all", the taller said and Ten poured the last bits into the milk.</p>
<p>„So while the chocolate is melting,why not telling something exciting to you guys",said Johnny and leaned over the counter to be seen on camera.<br/>
„What exciting news have we to share?" Ten asked as if he wouldn't now, continuing to stir the chocolate.<br/>
„Hmm, I don't know baby, maybe that we bought our first shared apartment and going to move next week."<br/>
Johnny smiled and looked over to the smaller male who sticked his tongue out while still being focused on stirring, it was one habit of his that Johnny found absolutely adorable.</p>
<p>„Oh yes ! If you guys didn't  know yet, I moved into Johnny's Apartment last year, since his was bigger and now we decided to move into our first apartment."<br/>
They both smiled at the camera, being more than happy about their current life, about being together with the love of their life. </p>
<p>„So guys, we actually already planned on doing a video about it, but if you want more videos about the whole process, like buying furniture or setting it up, decorating and so on, leave a like so we gonna know,if y'all would like that." Johnny showed a thumbs up to the camera and pointed down. </p>
<p>„Oh! It starts to get brown!", the thai shouted excitedly, slightly jumping up and down.<br/>
Johnny chuckled at his cute behavior and moved a bit so he would now stand behind Ten, wrapping his arms around his small waist and placing his head on his shoulder, looking down into the pot. </p>
<p>There was a little cut and you could now see Johnny carefully filling a piping bag with the hot melted chocolate.<br/>
„Be careful, don't spill the chocolate",Ten warned him while filming a close up.<br/>
„Oh wow,I thought you would gonna say 'be careful, don't burn yourself', see guys he cares more about the chocolate than about me."<br/>
Johnny let out a fake crying noise, making the smaller laugh. „That's not true, but we just don't have any chocolate anymore and I'm not planning on redoing this whole video because you spilled all of it on the floor babe."</p>
<p>In the next clip Ten and Johnny were filling the little white paper cups with the melted chocolate.<br/>
"So he actually made it without spilling any of the chocolate",Ten explained while smirking teasingly, only making Johnny slap his ass playfully as an respond. "All you did was stirring and touching with dirty hands, so better be quiet before I eat it all by myself." </p>
<p>The smaller laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek."I'm just joking, you did a great job my big baby." </p>
<p>After being ready with filling all the cups, Johnny picked up the camera and filmed their little chocolate cups. "If you're wondering why we ended up not making the little dinosaurs, it's because it would be more work and we are both lazy so the cups will do just as fine."<br/>
He raised the camera to Ten's face who just nodded at what the american just said.</p>
<p>"Now babe, choose the sprinkles."<br/>
Excitedly about that, Ten clapped into his hands and reached for the little box filled with several packings of sprinkles of all kind.<br/>
"Hmmm... I want- oh ! These ones !"<br/>
He picked up a still closed packaging filled with multi colored heart shaped sprinkles.</p>
<p>Ten opened it and shook some of them into his hand, holding it closer to the camera.<br/>
"Can you see it guys? They look so pretty."<br/>
Johnny smiled behind the camera, feeling like he is falling in love more and more every passing minute of being with Ten.<br/>
"Not as pretty as you",he said, smirking behind the camera when he saw Ten's face changing from excited to shocked to blushing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny placed the camera back onto the counter and also poured some of the sprinkles into his palm. "Let's get to the  decoration!",the thai said,"but don't put to many on top of one,they're still supposed to look good tho." </p>
<p>After a little while the couple was ready with decorating the small chocolate cups with the colorful hearts.<br/>
Ten took the camera and showed them off.<br/>
"Look guys, we are finally ready ! They came out looking better than I thought, hope they gonna taste at least just as good as they look like."<br/>
Johnny picked up the plate to put it onto the counter behind them. "Now they only have to cool down, and while they do that, we gonna clean the kitchen." He clapped into his hands once and looked at Ten.</p>
<p>"Or you gonna clean the kitchen",said Ten before running away from his boyfriend, trying to avoid the just mentioned task.<br/>
Reacting quickly the taller ran after him and made Ten scream and run even faster.<br/>
Johnny still caught him, falling down onto the big coach, pulling Ten with him.<br/>
Now they were both laying on the soft couch,  Ten on top of Johnny who had his arms wrapped around his stomach, holding him back from escaping again.</p>
<p>"So, I think that was it for today, or?" Ten asked while panting heavily from all the running. Johnny nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Thanks for tuning in again guys and make sure to hit the like button and subscribe if you haven't already. The next video probably already gonna be about the new apartment and moving, so also hit the notification bell to not miss any videos!" Johnny said and Ten just nodded. </p>
<p>"Thank you guys for supporting us, without you we wouldn't be able to live the life we live right now, we love you very much and now bye bye, see y'all in the next video!"<br/>
Ten waved at the camera smiling and Johnny attacked him with tickles one last time before the video ended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>